Sweet Lover
by XianMin
Summary: Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang harus menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan orangtua mereka. Kyumin fanfiction/Mind to review?
1. Prolog

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer: Super Junior belong to SM Entertainment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Prolog

"Aish...ne eomma sebentar lagi aku sampai, ini aku sudah ngebut eomma..."

Zrassshhhh...

"YA! NEO BABOYA? KAU TAK BISA MENYETIR EOH?"

"Aigoo... Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae agassi"

"Apa kau bilang? Ya, aku bukan yeo.."

"Mianhae agassi, saya berjanji akan menggantinya"

"Aishhh, cheongmal michyeosseo..."

* * *

"MWOYA? ANDWAE... Eomma dia ini menyebalkan, aku tidak mau"

"Siapa juga yang maudengan kau? Dasar yeoja tomboy"

"YA, aku bukan yeo..."

"Aishh, bisakah kau diam? Dasar yeoja cerewet"

"Issshh... Kau juga banyak omong. Dasar anak kecil"

"Ch, kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada anak SD"

"YA!"


	2. Chapter 1

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to SM Entertinment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Chapter 1

Di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar dengan dinding berlapis cat berwarna pink yang mendominasi. Bukan hanyan dinding tapi seluruh isi ruangan ini juga dipenuhi dengan warna pink. Ditengah ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang ukuran king size dan di atasnya terlihat sebuah gundukan selimut pink polkadot yang bergerak-gerak kecil. Sudah, cukup basa-basinya!

Di ruangan yang dapat dipastikan adalah tempat tidur itu, terdapat seorang yeo- err.. namja manis yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Namja manis yang sedang menikmati indahnya tidur di senin pagi. Mengapa senin pagi tersa indah bagi Sungmin ? Hei, tentu saja indah. Biasanya ia harus bangun pagi dan mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah hingga sore, tapi sekarang tidak karena para guru di sekolahnya sedang mengadakan rapat untuk persiapan ujian untuk kelas 3. Indah bukan? Di tengah kenyamanan dan kebahagiaan seorang Lee Sungmin menikmati surga mimpinya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi yang mengganggu telinganya dari arah meja nakas.

KRINGGG KRINGGG

Tangan Sungminbergerak menuju meja nakas dan mematikan benda nista yang mengganggu tidurnya dan kita ketahui benda itu bernama JAM WEKER

Tit…

Jam weker berhenti berbunyi, namun…

'Ttaratttarat ttatttatta jjaritjjarit halgeoda

Gunggeumseongiye neo

Luna: Ttak kkomjjangmara neo

Jogakjogak ttattatta kkeonaebogo ttattatta

Mame deulge neol dashi joriphalgeoya'

Terdengar lagu Pinocchio dari F(x) yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk dari ponsel android namja manis itu. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan panggilan itu, akhirnya ponsel itu berhenti berdering. Namun, alunan lagu dari F(x) kembali terdengar. Merasa mimpi indahnya terganggu akhirnya Sungmin mengalah untuk mengangkat panggilan itu tanpa membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menelpon karena ia masih dalam mode 'Sleeping Ming'-oke abaikan

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Sungmin setengah mengantuk

"Sungmin kau masih tidur?"

"Eomma? Wae geuraeyo?"

"Kau dimana?" Tanya Mrs. Lee curiga.

"Di rumah. Aish.. ini hari libur eomma, aku masih ingin tidur"

"Aigoo.. cepat bersiap dan datang ke Kona Beans secepatnya"

"Kona Beans? Untuk apa?"

"Kau lupa? Hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu chagiyaa.." Ucap Mrs. Lee sedikit menggoda putranya.

"Ne..ne… Aku mandi dulu. Aish.. ini bahkan masih pagi eomma…"

"Yaa! Ini sudah jam 10 dan kau bilang masih pagi? Cepat datang ke sini atau eomma bakar I-pad pinkmu"

Mendengar ucapan Mrs. Lee, seketika itupun matik hitam milik Sungmin membulat. Ia memutar kepalanya 90⁰ dengan kecepatan cahaya ke arah meja …I-pad kesayangan milik Sungmin benar-benar sudah raib dari tempatnya semula.

"Minie chagi, eomma tunggu satu jam lagi atau kalau tidak- "

"Ne ne ne… Aku bersiap sekarang"Tuutt…

Sungmin menutup telponnya secara sepihak dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tak sopankah ia pada eommanya? kalian tau seorang Lee Sungmin jika sudah kesal tidak akan pandang usia untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. Setelah 30 menit berkutat dengan acara 'dandan'nya, akhirnya Sungmin berjalan menuju Kona Beans, café milik ibunya yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Sementara itu…

Seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih pucat tengah berjalan ke arah sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam metalikyang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan penampilan yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata 'keren' alias err… kacau. Lihat saja baju yang dikancing tidak sempurna dengan rambut berantakan dan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya dan diapit oleh bahunya, sepertinya ia sedang menelpon. Oh ya, jangan lupakan sekarang ia tengah berjalan sambil memakai sepatu kets putih di kaki kirinya. Kacau bukan? Setelah sepatunya terpasang, Kyuhyun bergegas memasuki mobilnyadan beranjak meninggalkan rumahnya menuju suatu tempat.

"Aish… ne eomma lima belas menit lagi aku sampai" Ternyata Kyuhun sedang menelpon Mrs. Cho, sang eomma 'tercinta'.

"Cepat atau eomma patahkan PSP mu sekarang juga"

"Andwae… Eomma jangan melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan, jangan rusak PSP ku. Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin eomma. Salahkan saja hujan yang tiba-tiba turun hingga aku telat"

"Alasan. Cepat datang sekarang juga!" Tuut..

"Dasar menyebalkan. Kalau bukan karena 'kekasih' tercintaku, aku tak akan pernah mau mengikuti semua keinginan nenek sihir itu"

Baru saja lima menit Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya membelah kota Seoul. Tiba-tiba terdengar alunan merdu 7 years of love seorang penyanyi terkenal bernama Gaemgyu dari ponsel Kyuhyun yang menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Yeobo-"

"Kau di mana? Aigoo.. cepat datang!"

"Ini juga lagi di jalan eomma, jangan ganggu konsentrasiku"

"YAA! Dasar bocah kurang ajar, kau kira ibumu ini pengganggu eoh? Cepat datang atau eomma sita semua game portable milikmu dan eomma bakar di depanmu setelah sebelumnya eomma hancurkan dengan palu kayu besar milik tukang kebun kita"

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan 'kekasihnya' akan disiksa dan dibantai oleh eommanya. 'Ternyata eomma lebih kejam dari seorang raja evil sekalipun' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kyu? Kau dengar eomma?"

"Aish.. Ne… eomma sebentar lagi aku sampai. Ini aku sudah ngebut eomma…"

Kyuhyunpun mempercepatlaju mobilnya

...('o')...

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai menuju Kona Beans. Sungm,in terlihat manis dengan kaus putih bergambar bunny pink dengan rompi biru dan celana jeans yang juga berwarna biru. Sepatu kets kuning yang ia kenakan semakin menambah kadar keimutan dan kesempurnaan penampilan seorang Lee Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan dengan samtai sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari boyband Super Junior kesukaannya. Dia berjalan di trotoar jalan yang lumayan sepi dan tergenang air karena tadi sempat hujan, walau hanya mendengarkan lagu, Sumgmin mulai bermonolog memikirkan acara perjodohan yang baru ia ketahui tadi malam.

"Untuk apa coba eomma pakai menjodoh-jodohkan aku segala? Memangnya aku tak bisa cari kekasih? Lagian aku kan terkenal dikalangan para yeoja. Semoga saja calaon tunanganku itu cantik,maa-"

Zrassshhhh…..

T.B.C UWAAAAA…

Mian Ming stop di sini…. (Mian Typo)

Terimakasih sebelumnya pada readerdeul….

Awalnya Ming pesimis mau lanjutin ff ini, tapi ternyata readerdeul memberikan respon positif..

GOMAWOOOO….. (m_ _m) *deep bow

Lepuimm : Ne ini udah...

:Gomawo chingu , ini udah publish

:Nee, gomawo ^^

Cho Kyu Chely :hehe, iya tuh kyu salah ... gomawo chingu

JOYeerrElpeu :Ne, ini udah...

ayachi casey :Ne...gomawo masukannya chingu...sangat bermanfaat ^^

chikakyu : Ne, ini udah...

yeonRA137 : gomawo chingu.. ini udah publish... semoga tidak mengecewakan

Novianenda : Gomawo chingu ^^ ini uda publish, semoga tdk mengecewakan ^^

Sekali lagi... maafkan Ming bla mengecewakan... dan gomawo atas respon readerdeul...

GOMAWOOOOO...


	3. Chapter 2

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to SM Entertinment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Review

Sungmin berjalan dengan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari boyband Super Junior kesukaannya. Dia berjalan di trotoar jalan yang lumayan sepi dan tergenang air karena tadi sempat hujan, walau hanya mendengarkan lagu, Sungmin mulai bermonolog memikirkan acara perjodohan yang baru ia ketahui tadi malam.

"Untuk apa coba eomma pakai menjodoh-jodohkan aku segala? Memangnya aku tak bisa cari kekasih? Lagian aku kan terkenal dikalangan para yeoja. Semoga saja calon tunanganku itu cantik,maa-"

Zrassshhhh…..

Chapter 2

Zrassshhhh…..

Acara bermonolog Sungmin terpotong ketika sebuah mobil merk Hyundai melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat genangan air yang dilewatinya menyemprot kearah Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin menegang seketika mengetahui penampilan sempurnanya sekarang menjadi amat sangat tak layak di pandang. Kotor, basah, malu dan tehina, itulah yang dirasakan seorang Sungmin.

Aura kemarahan tergambar jelas dari ekspresi Sungmin. Dahi mengerut dengan alis yang menyatu dan bibir mengerucut lucu menggumamkan umpatan-umpatan kecil pada orang yang telah membuatnya kacau.

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat kaca spion mobilnya akhinya menyadari kalau ia telah membuat seseorang terkena cipratan-ralat- maksudnya guyuran air karena ulahnya mengebut di jalanan yang tergenang air. Kyuhyun memilih berhenti dan ingin meminta maaf kepada orang itu karena kesalahannya. Urusan eommanya? Ah.. nanti saja dipikirkan 'Lebih baik meminta maaf dulu sebelum kau di laporkan ke kantor polisi atau di hajar hingga babak belur oleh warga sekitar karena kejadian ini.' Batin seorang Kyuhyun, sungguh berlebihan bukan? Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya ke arah yeoja-menurutnya-itu karena ia melihat aura gelap mengelilingi tempat di sekitarnya.

"Ehmm… agassi, Gwaenchanayo? "

"….." Sepertinya Sungmin masih memikirkan cara untuk mematahkan tulang leher orang di depannya saat ini hingga ia belum membuka suaranya.

"Agassi ?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin untuk menyadarkannya dari acara 'melamun Ming'nya. Hingga…

"YA! NEO BABOYA? KAU TAK BISA MENYETIR EOH? " Ucap Sungmin setelah ia tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Uhm.. mianhae, aku sedang terburu-buru hingga tak sadar aku ngebut melewati genangan air"

"Ch, kau kira aku tidak buru-buru eoh? Lihat, gara-gara kau bajuku jadi basah semua"

"Aigoo… Mianhae, cheongmal mianhae agassi"

"Apa kau bilang? Yaa, aku bukan yeo-"

"Mianhae Agassi, aku akan menggantinya. Ayo.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mulai brjalan kearah mobilnya.

"Yaa..ya..ya.. Aku mau di bawa ke mana?"

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan mengganti bajumu? Ayo masuk!" Kyuhyun memaksa Sungmin memasuki mobilnya dan mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang. Setelah itu Kyuhyun segera menuju kursi pengemudi dan mengambil sesuatu dari dashboard mobilnya.

'Untung aku selalu manyimpan baju di segala tempat, hahaha…syukurlah' Batin Kyuhyun nista setelah menemukan sebuah T-shirt biru di dashboard mobilnya.

"Ini.. pakai ni dulu. Agag besar sih, tapi ini cukup baik daripada harus memakai baju yang basah"

"Aishh, sini berikan…" Sungmin merebut dengan kasar T-shirt biru itu dari tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mulai mencoba untuk melepas bajunya. Sungmin melepas rompi birunya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia mulai mencoba membuka T-shirt putihnya. Namun…

"HAJIMA!" Ucap Kyuhyun cepat saat melihat Sungmin akan bergati baju di depannya. 'Apa dia gila?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Waee?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan imut mata bling-blingnya karena bingung dengan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berteriak tak jelas.

"Neo michyeosseo, kau mau ganti baju di depanku? Di depan namja?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin memiringkan kapalanya karena di buat semakin bingung.

"Aishh… Agassi aku tau kau itu tomboy, tapi aku ini tetap namja.."

"YAA.. Aku ini bukan yeo-"

"Aku tau Agassi, tapi tak baik juga melanggar kodratmu. Meskipun kau seorang cross-dresses tapi kau tetap seorang yeoja. Yasudah aku keluar dulu agar kau bisa ganti baju " Ucap Kyuhyun 'sok' bijak. Jangan lupakan juga Kyuhyun yang 'sok' tau

"Aishh, cheongmal michyeosseo…" Umpat Sungmin kesal karena di anggap yeoja dan omongannya tentang 'yeoja' selalu terpotong. Tapi kenapa Sungmin tidak marah? Hhhh… sebenarnya dia sudah cukup lelah untuk memarahi setiap orang yang menganggapnya yeoja. Asal kalian tau saja, setiap orang yang baru bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya pasti menganggapnya yeoja. Salahkan saja wajahnya yang imut, manis dan postur tubuhnya yang pendek namun sedikit berisi. Persis seperti anak perempuan. Jadi, biarkan saja mereka mau menganggap Sungmin yeoja ata namja, dia sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. Lima menit sepertinya cukup bagi seorang Lee Sungmi untuk mengganti bajunya. Setelah selesai ia keluar menemui Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ne, gomawo atas bajunya. Walau bajunya kebesaran tapi setidaknya aku tidak akan malu karena datang dengan baju yang basah" Ucap Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Mendengar pertanyaan namja tinggi itu, Sungmin langsung teringat dengan ancaman ibunya jika ia tak segera ke Kona Beans.

"Aishh..aku telat. Ottokhe?" Ucap Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hei.. Memangnya kau mau ke mana? Mau kuberi tumpangan?"

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke Kona Beans. Memang dekat dari sini, tapi aku sudah…telat.."

"Kona Beans? Kona Beans café? Kebetulan sekali, aku juga mau ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku?"

"Jjinjja? Tapi... tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan"

"Yee.. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo.. Aku juga suddah telat"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju Kona Beans dengan menggunakan mobil milik Kyuhyun. Selama diperjalanan tak ada yang mau membuka suara, hening. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga enggan untuk mmecahkan keheningan yang mencekam itu.

'Ottokhe? Semoga eomma tak membakar I-padku. Ish, ini semua gara-gara namja ini.' Batin Sungmin.

'Kalau sampai nenek sihir itu benar-benar membantai pacar-pacarku, akan kupastikan dia akan kehilangan semua kosmetik asal London pemberian appa yang bahkan lebih mahal dari harga PSP milikku. ' Batin Kyuhyun nista

...\(^o^)/...

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk sampai di Kona Beans. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan memasuki Kona Beans. Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua makhluk yang sedang meyeringai melihat merka berdua berjalan bersama. Sepertinya uri evil dan uri bunny akan tertimpa Sesutu yang buruk.

"Sepertinya rencana kita akan mudah Jungsoo-ah" Ucap seorang yeo-err…namja cantik-teramat canti malah pada seorang namja cantik berdimple di depannya yang bernama Lee Jungsoo.

"Ne Chulie, sepertinya tak akan sulit mendekatkan mereka" Balas namja cantik bernama Lee Jungsoo pada Cho Heechul sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin segera mencari eommanya untuk menyelamatkan I-pad kesayangannya. Begitupula dengan Kyuhyun, dia langsung celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan eommanya. Mereka terus mencari keberadaan eomma mereka dari pintu masuk hingga pandang mereka tertuju pada satu tempat yaitu pada dua namja cantik yang sedang tertawa nista di ujung ruangan itu.

"EOMMAAA!" Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berteriak hampir bersamaan saat menemukan sang eomma, tentu saja dengan dipenuhi rasa kalut akibat ancaman sang eomma.

Dua namja cantik yang merasa terusik oleh teriakan itu menoleh. Namja cantik yang bernama Heechul yang merupakan 'eomma' dari Cho Kyuhyun itu tersenyum-ah salah-menyeringai melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Membuat dua orang yang diberikan 'senyuman' itu bergidik ngeri. Namun seringai itu tak menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun untuk menyelamatkan 'kekasihnya' yang hitam mengkilat dan berbody mulus, apa lagi kalau bukan PSP.

"Eomma sekarang aku sudah jadi kembalikan 'kekasih'ku" Ucap Kyuhyun tak sopan sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan sang eomma.

"Aish.. dasar anak kurang ajar, nanti juga eomma kembalikan 'kekasih'mu yang tak berguna itu" Decak Heechul melihat tingkah kurang ajar anaknya.

"Omona, anakmu sudah punya kekasih?" Jungsoo yang merupakan eomma Sungmin merasa terkejut mendengar calon 'suami' anaknya sudah punya kekasih.

"Hhh... kau salah paham Soo-ie, yang dimaksud 'kekasih' oleh bocah tengik ini adalah sebuah PSP bukan kekasih sebenarnya. Lagian anak ini kan tidak becus mencari kekasih" Jawab Heechul enteng, sedangkan Kyuhyun? Oh, lihatlah aura gelap di sekelilingnya.

"Eommaaa..." Rajuk Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya menatap horor pemandangan mengerikan di depannya. 'Sok imut' Batin Sungmin.

"Sudahlah.. Ayo lebih baik kalian berdua makan dulu. Kalian pasti belum sarapan kan?" Ucap Jungsoo menengahi pertempuran antara raja evil dan pangeran evil. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih duduk di samping sang eomma.

"Eomma, kau kenal orang ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun hanya berdecak kesal ditunjuk seperti itu.

"Sungmin-ah tidak sopan seperti itu"

"Nae, Sungmin-ie kau ingat aku?" Tanya Heechul pada Sungmin. Sungmin tampak berfikir, terlihat dahinya berkerut dan bibir yang mengerucut lucu mengingat wajah namja cantik di depannya.

"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Oh, pemandangan yang sangat langka. Lihat saja mata foxy yang memandang polos dengan tampang innocent seorang Sungmin yang begitu imut. Kyuhyunpun terpana melihatnya, walau hanya sekejap.

"Aigoo.. Minie melupakan aku soo-ie, ottokhe?" Tanya Heechul dengan wajah 'sok'imut, Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya-jengah-melihat tingkah sang eomma yang menurutnya 'sangat' tidak adil.

"Sungmin, ini Heechul ahjumma. Dia tetangga kita dulu, sebelum dia pindah rumah" Ucap Jungsoo

"Heechul ahjumma? MWOYA? Heechul ahjumma yang cantik itu?" Tanya Sungmin terkejut. Sedangkan Heechul? Dia hanya tersenyum sombong mendengar pujian berlebih yang (tak di sengaja) keluar dari bibir shape-M calon menantunya.

"Ne Sungminie aku Heechul ahjumma, kau ingat?"

"Ahjumma... Bogoshippo..." Sungmin menghambur kepelukan Heechul. Mungkin hubungan mereka dulu sangat dekat, seperti ibu dan anak.

"Nado Minie... Kau sudah besar rupanya. Aigoo.. kau semakin manis saja" Puji Heechul, "Oh iya, Kyu apa kau ingat dengan Jungsoo ahjumma?" Tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku melupakan Soo ahjumma yang bagai malaikat dan sangat penyayang ini... Tak seperti seseorang.." Kata Kyuhyun 'sedikit' menyindir seseorang.

"Anak setan tak perlu di baik-baikkan" Ucap Heechul sarkastik.

"Ahjumma, namja ini siapa?" Tanya Sungmin yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, di depan Kyuhyun.

"Dia anak ahjumma, namanya Kyuhyun. Jangan tertipu dengan wajahnya yang boros itu, dia lebih muda dua tahun darimu Minie. Dan Kyuhyun kau harus sopan pada Minie, arra?"

"Nee..." Kata Kyuhyun malas.

"Kok aku tidak pernah lihat?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Tentu saja kau tak pernah melihatku, dari kecil aku tinggal di luar negeri" Kata Kyuhyun bangga.

"Jinjja? Kau tinggal di mana? Jepang? Amerika? Atau... Busan?" Tanya Sungmin polos. Tiga namja yang lain hanya bisa bersweat drop ria mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak salah menyebut kata Jepang ataupun Amerika, tapi Busan? Hei, apakah ia tak pernah keluar rumah?

"Kyuhyun tinggal di Hongkong dengan kakeknya" Kata Heechul.

"Oooohhh.." Kata Sungmin membeo.

"Tapi kenapa dia kenal eomma?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Oh itu, dulu Kyunie pernah berlibur ke sini jadi eommamu kenal dengannya. Tapi sayang sekali waktu itu kau pergi berlibur Minie-ah…"

Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah karena percakapan tidak jelas ini dan merindukan PSP tercinta yang belum ia sentuh dari tadi pagi akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Eomma, sebenarya untuk apa aku di suruh kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya eomma, bukankah aku akan bertemu calon tunanganku? Kenapa kita malah berbincang di sini?" Tanya Sungmin ikut membenarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo... Iya eomma sampai lupa. Ayo, sekarang kita bicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian" Kata Heechul bersemangat.

"Tunggu.. Perjodohan? Kalian?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun hanya menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar apa yang akan di katakan eommanya.

"Iya... Perjodohan kalian... " Ucap Heechul senang.

"MWOYA? Dengan dia? Yeoja tomboi ini?" Kyuhyun yang memang jenius lebih cepat merespon perkataan eommanya sambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin? Hhhh... Apa aku lupa mengatakannya? Ya, Sungmin itu namja yang...yaahhh lumayan 'polos' atau semacamnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau namja manis ini agag sedikit lama 'merespon' sesuatu. Kyuhyun masih menatap tajam eommanya dan Sungmin dan bagaimana dengan para eomma? Mereka hanya tersenyum gaje melihat kedua anak mereka.

2 detik...

5 detik...

20 detik...

"MWORAGO?" Sungmin begitu terkejut dengan kenyataan yang baru didapatkannya- ah bukan maksudnya kenyataan yang 20 detik lalu didapatkannya dan satu detik lalu dimengertinya.

"Eomma aku tidak mauu... Aku maunya yeoja yang cantik, seksi dan tidak seperti tiang listrik... Aku tidak mau..." Rengek Sungmin.

"Anii... Kalian sudah dijodohkan dan tak bisa diganggu gugat" Ucap Jungsoo mutlak.

"MWOYA? ANDWAE... Eomma dia ini menyebalkan, aku tidak mau" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.'Dasar yeoja tomboi, apa dia juga seorang yuri? Dia suka sesama yeoja? Aigoo... Padahal kan dia cantik... Eh? Aisshhh... Lama-lama aku bisa gila di sini' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan kau? Dasar yeoja tomboi" Kata Kyuhyun kesal, 'PSP gag dapet kok malah dapet dia sih?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"YA, aku bukan yeo-"

"Iya... bukan yeoja, tapi yeoja jadi-jadian..." Ejek Kyuhyun.

"YAA! Dasar tiang listrik kurang darah. Kau tak bisa lihat eoh? Aku bukan yeo-"

"Aish.. Bisakah kau diam? Dasar yeoja cerewet" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi membayangkan masa depannya kelak.

"Issshhh... Kau juga banyak omong. Dasar anak kecil"

"Ch, kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada anak SD" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"YA"

T.B.C

Fiuhhh... Masih pendek kah ?

Ini Ming uda buat lebih panjang... Tapi mian kalo masih typo...

Hehehe... ceritanya masih ga jelas ya? Mian... (m_ _m) *deep bow

Ming mau ucapin terimakasih buat readerdeul yang mau baca dan review ff Ming...

Kalau ada saran dan Kritikan kasi tau Ming ya... Biar Ming bisa lebih baik nulis ff nya...

Readerdeul... Mind To Review?

GOMAPTAAAA...

\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/\(^o^)/


	4. Chapter 3

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to SM Entertinment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Review

"MWOYA? ANDWAE... Eomma dia ini menyebalkan, aku tidak mau" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan kau? Dasar yeoja tomboi" Kata Kyuhyun kesal, 'PSP gag dapet kok malah dapet dia sih?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"YA, aku bukan yeo-"

"Aish.. Bisakah kau diam? Dasar yeoja cerewet" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi membayangkan masa depannya kelak.

"Issshhh... Kau juga banyak omong. Dasar anak kecil"

"Ch, kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada anak SD" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"YA"

Chapter 3

Di sebuah ruangan rapi bercat putih terlihat dua makhluk yang sedang mengeluarkan kabut asap di sekitar mereka. Kedua makhluk yang saling mengeluarkan aura hitam ini dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin. Mereka berdua duduk di atas kerpet tebal nan lembut di kamar seorang Kyuhyun, hanya di batasi oleh sebuah meja duduk. Mengapa Sungmin bisa berada di dalam kamar Kyuhyun? Tanyakan saja pada dua orang namja cantik kurang kerjaan yang mereka panggil 'eomma'.

PLETAKK….

"Apoo…." Sungmin meringis karena kepalanya baru saja mendapat 'ciuman' dari sebuah gulungan buku setebal 5cm milik seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau salah memasukkan rumusnya. Ulang!" Ucap Kyuhyun mutlak.

"Tiadk mau. Dari tadi ka uterus menyuruhku mengulang di di nomor yang sama. Kau kira kepalaku tak sakit apa kau pukuli terus tiap menyuruhku mengulang?" Protes Sungmin

"Ch, babo… Siapa suruh kau babo,eoh? Rumus Trigonometri yang mudah ini saja kau tidah bisa" Cibir Kyuhyun.

"Ini memang susah sekali. Lagian aku bisa makin bodoh kalau kepalaku kau pukuli terus" Ucap Sungmin kesal sambil mulai mengerjakan soal-soal matematika yang disuruh Kyuhyun.

PLETAKKK…

"YAAA… Kenapa kau memukulku? Mengerjakan soal ini saja belum"

"Siapa suruh kau menyebalkan" Ejek Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Sungmin. Sungmin mendengus kesal.

"Kau kira kau tak menyebalkan? Aish, kenapa eomma tega sekali membuangku ke sarang evil?" Ucap Sungmin 'sok' tersiksa karena harus bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau kira aku tak lebih sial? Gara-gara otakmu yang tak banyak isinya itu sekarang semua game portable milikku ditahan eomma dan aku harus mnjadi tutormu. Kalau aku disuruh jadi tutor untuk anak bodoh saja tidak apa-apa, tapi kau…"

"Kau kira kau tak lebih bodoh? Kau saja tak bisa membedakan yang mana namja dan yang mana yeoja" Kyuhyun tertohok, Sungmin menyeringai senang melihatnya.

"Di otakmu itu hanya ada game saja, pantas saja kau tak laku. Dan sekarang aku sama saja dengan dijadikan tumbal karena dijodohkan denganmu"

"Salahkan wajahmu yang mirip yeoja itu. Lagian aku itu jenius bahkan aku lompat kelas dua kali" Kyuhyun menyeringai karena bisa menyombongkan dirinya di depan Sungmin.

"Cih, tukang pamer"

"Siapa yang pamer?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal. Yah, walaupun dia mengakui kalau dia sedang pamer tapi dia tetap tak suka bila dikatai seperti itu.

"KAU" Kata Sungmin penuh penekana. Cukup sudah, Kyuhyun sudah sangat kesal sekarang. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang gulungan buku, siap memukul kepala Sungmin. Lagi. Melihat Kyuhyun mengayunkan tangannya, Sungmin reflex menutup kedua matanya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan tangan.

PLETAKKK…

"Aww…"

'Eh? Kok tidak sakit?' Karena bingung Kyuhyun tak kunjung memukulnya, akhirnya Sungmin membuka sebelah matany melihat apa yang terjadi. Perlahan tapi pasti Sungmin membuka kedua matanya. Awalnya hanya terlihat sepesang kaki jenjang nan halus di depannya.

'kaki?' Batin Sungmin. Akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi setelah menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Kini terlihat Heechul,eommanya Kyuhyun yang sedang memegang gulungan buku yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk memukul Sungmin tadi. Lalu Kyuhyun? Oh, sungguh mengenaskan. Dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepala dan bisepnya yang baru saja dipukul sang eomma.

"Eomma, appo.." Ringis Kyuhyun.

"Kau! Bukankah eomma menyuruhmu mengajari Sungmin? Kenapa malah memukulnya?" Tanya Heechul.

"Siapa yang memukulnya? Tanya saja orangnya, aku tak memukulnya kok" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin. Kode. Sungmin yang menyadari kode yang diberikan Kyuhyun hanya memberikan ejekan pada Kyuhyun.

"Minie chagi, benarkah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul. Namu tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, merasa tak kunjun dijawab akhirnya Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya yang tadinya memandang Kyuhyun kini memandang Sungmin. Heechul merasa kesal pada Kyuhyun setelah melihat Sungmin. Lihat saja mata sang kelinci yang berkaca-kaca siap dan wajah yang amat sangat memelas memandang Heechul.

"Heechul eomma, appoyo…" Ucap Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Melihat kelakuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya sebal . 'apa-apaan dia itu? Bagus sekali acting menangis di depan eomma. Huh, dasar yeoja cengeng' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo… nae aegya appo?"

"Eumm…" Gumam Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Ne eomma, appo…"

"Eomma jangan tertipa, dia hanya acting" Ucap Kyuhyun.

PLETAKKK…

Sekali lagi, gulungan buku itu mendarat di kepala jenius Cho Kyuhyun.

"YAKK..APPOO.." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya anak nakal. Ayo minie, kita mai game saja pakai PS3 milik Kyuhyun" Ajak Heechul.

"Kalau kalian mau main PS3 kembalikan dulu PSPku baru boleh main" Ujar Kyuhyun sembari menjulurkan tangannya seperti meminta sesuatu.

"Kyu, dengarkan eomma bai-baik ne chagi?"

'Perasaanku kok gak enak ya?' Bati Kyuhyun.

"Pertama. Semua game portable eomma tahan karena kau harus mengajar Sungmin" Kata Heechul.

"Ne eomma, suah kulakukan. MAna PSPku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Tanpa menghiraukan keluhan Kyuhyun, Heechul melanjutkan 'deklarasinya'

"Kedua. Eomma memintamu mengajari Sungmin hingga dia bisa"

"Dia sudah bisa mengerjakan beberapa soal. Ayolah eomma aku mau main"

"Ketiga. Eomma memintamu mengajari Sungmin dengan lemah lembut dan penuh kesabara, tanpa adanya kekerasan bagaimanapun bentuknya"

GLEKK..

Kyuhyun susah payah menelan salivanya. 'Sial aku melupakan hal itu, aish.. Dasar tukang ngadu' Batin Kyuhyun kesal.

"Dan karena kau tak bisa memenuhi semua persyaratan dari eomma. Maka dengan senang hati semua game portablemu tetap eomma sita hingga waktu yang ditentukan" Ucap Kyhyun penuh kuasa, lalu tertawa setan tanpa mempedulikan nasip Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, apa tidak apa-apa? Kan kasihan Kyuhyun.." Ucap Sungmin.

"Eomma tau kau calon istrinya Kyunie, tapi syarat tetaplah syarat. Kalau melanggar harus siap menerima semua konsekuensinya" Ucap Heechul.

"Ah sudahlah, kajja kita main. Kau mau main apa?" Ajak Heechul sambil menyeret tangan Sungmin keluar. Kyuhyun terus melihat eommanya dan Sungmin yang berjalan keluar kamarnya, sesaat bisa Kyuhyun lihat Sungmin yang menyeringai ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Sial, kukira dia benar-benar simpati padaku. Ternyata hanya cari muka saja. Dasar" Umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ahh… Lebih baik aku kerumah Minho saja numpang main game, daripada di sani terus" Ucap Kyuhyun pada diri sendiri.

At Living Room

"Ja… Minie mau main apa?" Tanya Heechul.

"Minie mau main Harvest Moon eomma… Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin Kyuhyun punya dan mau main game seperti itu" Ucap Sungmin lemah.

"Harvest Moon? Ah, eomma punya. Chankanman…" Heechul beranjak menuju lemari cd dan mengambil salah satu cd Harvest Moon miliknya.

"Nah, ini…" Sungmin menerima pemberian Heechul lalu bersiap untuk bermain. Heechul hanya duduk di sofa melihat Sungmin bermain.

Kyuhyun yang akan ke rumah Minho dengan terpaksa harus melewati ruang tengah dan melihat Sungmin yang sedang memainkan Harvest Moon.

"Mau ke mana Kyu?" Tanya Heechul heran melihat anaknya sda rapi.

"Mau cari selingkuhan yang bisa dimainkan"

"Eoh? Memang kau punya pacar?" Tanya Sungmin polos.

"Bukankah kau calon istriku? Berarti kau pacarku" Jawa Kyuhyun asal.

BLUSH

Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya sedikit memerah setelah mendegar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Aih, kalian memang cocok sekali" Ucap Heechul senang.

"Yasudah, sana pergi. Sampaikan salam eomma untuk eomanya Minho ya" Ucap Heechul yang sudah dapat menebak ke mana anaknya akan pergi.

"Eomma mengusirku? Baiklah, aku pergi dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun

"Eomma, Minho nugu ?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Partner in Crime-nya Kyuhyun. Sudahlah ayo lanjutkan mainnya"

"Ne eomma.."

Kyuhyun POV

Huh, dasar eomma jahat sekali sama anaknya sendiri. Kemarin aku 'dipaksa' menerima perjodohan dengan Sungmin, tadi pagi aku harus 'terpaksa' berbagi kamar dengan Sungmin yang akan tinggal di rumah, beberapa jam yang lalu aku 'terpaksa' menjadi tutor Sungmin yang yah...begitulah.

FLASHBACK

"Anii... Kalian sudah dijodohkan dan tak bisa diganggu gugat" Ucap Jungsoo mutlak.

"MWOYA? ANDWAE... Eomma dia ini menyebalkan, aku tidak mau" Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Siapa juga yang mau dengan kau? Dasar yeoja tomboi" Kata Kyuhyun kesal, 'PSP gag dapet kok malah dapet dia sih?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"YA, aku bukan yeo-"

"Aish.. Bisakah kau diam? Dasar yeoja cerewet" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi membayangkan masa depannya kelak.

"Issshhh... Kau juga banyak omong. Dasar anak kecil"

"Ch, kau bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada anak SD" Ejek Kyuhyun.

"YA"

Mendengar Kyuhyun yang mengatai Sungmin seorang yeoja membuat kedua eomma itu sweatdrop. Tapi mereka memaklumi hal itu, Sungmin memang mirip yeoja dengan wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Kyu, Sungmin itu namja chagiya" Jungsoo yang menyadari Sungmin kesal karena dikira yeoja oleh Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat yang masih menatap Sungmin dengan tajam mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jungsoo.

'Namja? Sungmin yeoja tomboi, namja? Mwo?' Batin Kyuhyun.

"MWO? NAMJA?" Kaget Kyuhyun memandang horor ke arah Sungmin.

"Iya, NAMJA" Sungmin mengiyakan dengan menekankan kata namja agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Mendengar pengakuan dari Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya dan refleks mengecek kalau Sungmin benar-benar namja.

GREBB...

Kyuhyun memegang bagian dada Sungmin untuk memastikan Sungmin benar-benar namja. Tindakan Kyuhyun itu membuat tiga orang lainnya yang berada di meja itu membulatkan matanya sempurna.

GLEKK...

'Rata' Batin Kyuhyun

"KYAAA... apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sungmin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di bagian dada.

" .."

PLETAKK...

"Aww..." Ringis Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendapat jitakan gratis dari eommanya.

"Yakk... kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti itu?" Marah Heechul melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Aku kan hanya memastikan.." Ucap Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin.

"Tapi itu namanya pelecehan, babo" Sungmin yang kesal akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Dasar, kan kau namja. Jadi tidak apa-apa dong kalau ada yang menyentuh dadamu. Atau kau memang benar-benar yeoja?" Goda Kyuhyun.

Sungmin yang malas menaggapi Kyuhyun memilih untuk diam. Setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang dan makan siang dengan gembira dan penuh kehangatan, sebenarnya hanya para eomma yang bergembira. Tentu saja tidak dengan pasangan baru kita yang sama-sama berwajah masam.

Malamnya ketika Sungmin sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain i-pad kesayangannya yang baru terbebas dari jeratan Jungsoo,eommanya, tiba-tiba sang eomma dan appa memanggil Sungmin dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Ada apa eomma-appa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ini, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Kangin, appa Sungmin yang melemparkan berlembar-lembar kertas ke atas meja. Melihat apa yang dilempar sang appa membuat Sungmin gugup.

"I..itu..itu..." Jawab Sungmin terbata. Sungmin terlihat gugup melihat lembaran-lembaran test matematika yang sudah di sembunyikannya di tempat yang paling tersembunyi kini ada di genggaman appanya. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan lembaran test itu, tapi yang bermasalah adalah tanda silang yang hampir menandai semua nomor dilembaran itu, menandai kalau jawaban Sungmin salah.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Min" Ucap Kangin menyesali nilai-nilai anaknya yang jauh dari kata layak itu.

"Mian appa..." Ucap Sungmin menyesali kesalahannya. Melihat anaknya Jungsoo jadi tidak tega.

"Sudahlah appa, kan Sungmin hanya kurang pandai di pelajaran matematika. Sungmin kan pintar di semua pelajaran yang lain" Bela Jungsoo.

"Kau tak usah membelanya teukie. Sekarang jelaskan pada appa kenapa nilaimu yang lain bagus sedangkan hanya matematika yang sangat jelek?" Titah Kangin.

"Habis, aku memang tidak mengerti dengan rumus-rumus aneh itu. Selain itu gurunya juga sangat membosankan dan mengesalkan, aku jadi malas memperhatikan Lee songsaengnim menjelaskan. Songsaengnim juga sangat pilih kasih, dia hanya perhatian pada murid yang pintar matematika saja. Huh..." Gerutu Sungmin karena kesal dengan gurunya, tidak tau kalau penjelasaanya itu membuat Kangin menjadi murka.

"Jadi hanya karena songsaengnim yang membosanka kau jadi tak mau memperhatikan pelajarannya?" Tanya Kangin menahan amarah.

'Mati aku' batin Sungmin menyadari ia dalam bahaya.

"Lee Sungmin mulai hari ini kau appa hukum. Semua fasilitas yamg kamu punya akan appa cabut, dan kamu harus mau mengikuti les privat dengan songsaengnimmu" Sungmin memandang horor Kangin yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Hwee..appa jebal...jangan cabut fasilitasku... Aku jugs tidak mau diajar songsaengnim. Jebal... Aku mau dihukum apapun asal jangan yang tadi.. jebal.." Jungsoo menyeringai mendegar perkataan anaknya.

"Begitukah? Benar kau mau dihukum apapun?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau tidak usah tinggal di rumah" Ucap Kangin.

"MWO? Appa mengusirku?"

"Dengar dulu chagi" Ucap Jungsoo.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di tempat Heechul ahjumma. Kau harus mau belajar matematika dengan Kyuhyun, dia yang akan menjadi tutormu dan hukumanmu akan berjalan selama tiga bulan" Kangin mendeklarasikan hukuman yang akan diterima Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mematung mendengar perkataan appanya.

'Aku akan dikirim ke neraka' Batin Sungmin. Poor uri bunny.

Dan di sinilah sekarang Sungmin berada. Di rumah Heechul yang terlihat sangat senang karena Sungmin yang akan tinggal di rumahnya.

'Hal ini seperti telah direncanakan...' Batin Sungmin

'Akhirnya rencanaku dengan Teukie berhasil' Batin Heechul.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di sini?" Tanya Heechul memastikan.

"Ne ahjumma, aku akan tinggal di sini. Maaf kalau merepotkan" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya merasa menyesal karena akan merepotkan Heechul nantinya.

"Aigoo... Eomma malah akan senang sekali kalau kau tinggal di sini" Kata Heechul riang.

"Eom...eomma?" Sungmin bingung karena Heechul menyebut dirinya eomma. Bukankah eommanya Sungmin itu Jungsoo eomma?

"Ne... Sekarang panggil ahjumma dengan Heechul eomma, arasseo?"

"Ne, eom..eomma.." Ucap Sungmin canggung.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aku pulang..." Terdengar suara namja yang kita kenal sebagai Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

"Kyu? Kau sudah pulang? Kau ke mana saja dari tadi pagi? Kenapa baru pulang? Kenapa tak membawa ponselmu?" Heechul membrondong Kyuhyun dengan banyak pertanyaan, membuat Kyuhyun bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eomma kalau bertanya satu-satu, aku bingung" Kyuhyun melenggang memasuki ruang tengah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul tadi.

"Yakk... Kyu jawab dulu kau habis dari mana?" Paksa Heechul.

"Dari game center eomma, kenapa eomma merepotkannya sih? Biasanya aku mau pergi ke neraka saja eomma tak akan ambil pusing"

PLETAKK...

"Aww... Eomma kenapa suka sekali sih menjitakku?" Protes Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapati jitakan manis dari tangan lentik Heechul, eommanya.

"Memang kau pantas mendapatkannya, dasar anak tidak sopan" Heechul memberikan tatapan tajam yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke kamar dulu eomma" Kyuhyun yang malas menanggapi eommanya memilih pergi ke kamar. Dasar evil - -"

"Ck, dasar tidak sopan" Gerutu Heechul ketika Kyuhyun mulai beranjak ke kamarnya. Sesaat setelah Kyuhyun melewatinya Heechul mengeluarkan senyum bahagianya, oh seringaian tepatnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Enam jam main game bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Kyuhyun bermain game mulai dari jam sembilan pagi tadi. Tidak heran kalau dia menjadi sangat lelah dan malas menanggapi eommanya. Sekarang yang dia butuhkan hanyalah tidur.

Ceklek..Kriett..

Dua makhluk tuhan itu terpaku melihat siapa yang di depan mereka. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di atas kasurnya, begitupula dengan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut karena yang datang bukanlah Heechul melainkan anaknya yang evil itu.

"KAUUU..." Teriak mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Kenapa tidak ketuk pintu? Bukankah kau tau kalau masuk kamar orang itu tidak sopan?" Marah Sungmin.

"Yaa, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan apa-apaan itu, mengetuk pintu? Haruskah aku mengetuk pintu kamarku sendiri? Bukankah kau yang tidak sopan masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi?" Kyuhyun emosi karena pertanyaan Sungmin yang membuatnya merasaseperti tersangka pencurian.

"Kamarmu? Ma..maksudmu kamar ini...kamarmu?" Tanya Sungmin merasa malu pada Kyuhyun karena ucapannya barusan.

"Ne, ini kamarku" Jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"Jadi sekarang silanhkan angkat kaki dari kamarku" Titah Kyuhyun.

"Ne..." Ucap Sungmin tertunduk malu. 'Awas kau evil, akan kubalas perbuatanmu ini' Batin Sungmin.

Sungmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun dengan menyeret dua koper pink besarnya, Heechul yang baru datang bingung melihatnya.

"Minie, waeyo?" Tanya Heechul.

"Eomma, kenapa eomma tidak bilang itu kamar Kyuhyun? Kalau tau begitu aku kan bisa istiraat di ruang tamu danaku pasti tidak akan diusir..." Ucap Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya 'sedih'

"Kamar itu memang untukmu Minie. Ayo biar eomma hajar anak nakal itu!" Ajak Heechul.

Heechul menyeret Sungmin menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Heechul dan Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun yang tentu saja tengah dihuni oleh si evil magnae.

"Eomma... Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa baju-bajuku dikeluarkan?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya dan mengacak-acak isi lemarinya.

"Yaah, eomma..." Kyuhyun terus memprotes Heechul yang mengeluarkan isi lemarinya dan memasukkan baju-baju yang ada di koper pink itu ke dalam lemarinya.

"Kyunie, mulai sekarang kau harus berbagi kamar dengan Sugmin" Kata Heechul.

"Sekamar? Dengan makhluk yeoja jadi-jadian ini? Andwae..."

"Yaa, aku namja. Lagian siapa juga yang mau sekamar denganmu? Kalau bukan terpaksa aku juga tak mau" Sungut Sungmin.

"Sudah-sudah, Kyunie kau pokoknya kau harus mau. Oh ya dan satu lagi, kau harus mau jadi tutornya Sungmin dalam matematika" Perkataan Heechul ini lebih mirip perintah di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak mau...? Ah, silahkan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada SEMUA game portable milikmu" Ucap Heechul senang.

"EOMMA..." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Eits, tak ada protes. Minie kau istirahat saja dulu, nanti sore kalian baru mulai belajar"

"Ne eomma..." Respon Sungmin.

FLASHBACK END

Sekarang aku harus terdampar di rumah sepupuku yang bernama Choi Minho ini. Untung saja dia seorang gamer sama seperti aku dan Changmin, sepupuku yang sedang sekolah di Amerika. Kalau tidak, hah...entahlah aku tak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa game-game milikku dan milik sepupu-sepupuku. Ini semua gara-gara Sungmin, mood main gameku jadi rusak kalau mengingatnya.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun?"Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku...

"Kyu? Kyuhyun? KYUHYUN?" Ternyata Minho yang memanggilku, kenapa pakai acara teriak-teriak sih? Apa dia kira aku tidak dengar?

"Aish, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" Kesalku.

"Neo wae? Aku panggil berkali-kali tapi kaun tak meresponku. Yasudah, aku teriak saja" Ucap Minho santai.

"Mian.." Maafku singkat. Sungguh aku benar-benar sedang malas untuk meladeni orang.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" Tanya Minho.

"Nan gwenchana, aku mau pulang dulu Minho, ini sudah malam" Pamitku.

"Pulang? Yah, kau saja belum sampai satu jam di sini masa mau pulang? Bukankah kau ingin main game?" Tanya Minho lagi. Aish.. anak ini suka sekali bertanya.

"Aku sedang malas, sudah dulu ya. Annyeong..." Pamitku dan segera keluar dari rumahnya. Kedua orangtua Minho sedang tak ada di rumah, jadi aku tak perlu berpamitan dengan mereka.

"Hati-hati di jalan" Aku masih bisa mendengar Minho berteriak dari dalam rumahnya agar aku aku mulai berjalan ke rumah.

KYUHYUN POV END

Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Sesampainya di rumah dia langsung menuju kamarnya karena ingin istirahat dan sedang malas meladeni eommanya yang penuh dengan kejutan itu.

Krieeettt...

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan hati-hati karena ingin tau Sungmin ada di dalam kamarnya atau tidak. Kyuhyun menghela napas melihat sebuah gundukan besar di atas sofa kamarnya.

"Babo, kenapa dia tidak tidur di kasur saja sih..." Kyuhyun bermonolog dengan terus melihat gundukan selimut di depannya. Kyuhyun mendudukkan badannya agar sejajar dengan gundukan yang dapat dipastikan adalah Sungmin yang sedang tertidur.

"Min... Ireona..." Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkan Sungmin dan menyuruhnya tidur di kasur, hei Kyuhyun tak sejahat itu untuk membiarkan Sungmin tidur di sofa. Pasti besok Sungmin bisa pegal-pegal kalau tidur di tempat yang kecil. Namun melihat Sungmin yang begitu pulas, Kyuhyun jadi tidak tega.

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kedua tangannya di tengkuk dan belakang lutut Sungmin. Hup. Dalam satu hentakan, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal Style.

"Ugh, kau berat sekali" Gerutu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di sebelah kiri ranjang king size nya, setelah itu Kyuhyun memposisikan tubuhnya di sebelah kanan Sungmin dan mulain memejamkan matanya. Tidur.

...(^o^)...(^o^)...

Pagi yang dingin melanda kota Seoul, membuat kedua pasangan romantis itu makin mengeratkan pelukan masing-masing untuk tetap merasa hangat. Dua namja itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya kala dinginnya AC menerpa kulit putih mereka.

"Hmmm... Hangat..." Gumam Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar dan masih malas membuka matanya.

"Ne...Hangat.." Gumam Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap, sama dengan Sungmin.

'Eoh? Hangat? Kenapa seperti ada yang bicara padaku?' Batin Sungmin yang merasa aneh dengan situasinya saat ini. Perlahan Sungmin mulai membuka matanya melihat apa keanehan itu. Sungmin membulatkan matanya sebulat-bulatnya melihat sosok putih pucat dengan surai brown brunette kini ada di depan wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sungmi agar merasa lebih hangat. Sungmin tersentak melihat keadaannya sekarang. Mereka berpelukan? Tidur berdua? Di atas ranjang ?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Mendengar teriakan yang maha dahsyat itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun bergeming, di amasih dalam posisinya, memeluk Sungmin.

"Yakk,yakk... Bangun... Yaa cepat bangun.. Kyuhyun ireona" Sungmin mengguncangkan bahu Kyuhyun dengan keras agar dia terbangun, tapi nyatanya Kyuhyun tetap tenang menikmati mimpinya. Tiba-tiba...

"Minie, ada apa? Kenapa teriak-teriak?" Tanya Heechul yang tiba-tiba memasuki kamar Kyuhyun karena panik mendengar Sungmin yang berteriak. Namun melihat keadaan kedua namja di depannya yang sedang berpelukan erat membuat dia tersenyum aneh, rasa khawatirnya menguap entah kemana.

"Eomma, tolong Minie..." Ucap Sungmin memelas.

"Aigoo eomma lupa kalau sedang memasak. Minie bangunkan Kyuhyun sekalian ne?" Ucap Heechul jahil, dia sengaja tidak mau membantu Sungmin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Eom..eomma...tung-"

BLAMM...

"-gu" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong karena Heechul yang sudah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Yakkk... Bangunn..." Sungmin kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Mmmhhh... Sebentar lagi, biarkan seperti ini sebentar" Gumam Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin hanya diam menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu.

AT SCHOOL

Setelah sebelumnya sarapan dan sedikit berdebat dengan Kyuhyun, akhirnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berangkat menuju sekolah Sungmin sekaligus sekolah baru Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang baru pindah dari Jepang seminggu yang lalu, sebelumnya dia harus mendaftar sekolah dulu.

'Eomma kau memang niat sekali' Batin Kyuhyun merutuki Heechul, eommanya yang sangat niat mendekatkannya dengan Sungmin sampai-sampai dia juga didaftarkan di sekolah yang sama.

Di sinilah mereka sekarang, Sapphire High School, sekolah Sungmin sekaligus sekolah baru Kyuhyun. Mereka keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memasuki ruang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi bu, saya mengantarkan siswa baru" Kata Sungmin pada Kangta songsaengnim

"Bawa dia masuk Sungmin-ssi" Kata Kangta. Sungmin kembali datang bersama Kyuhyun ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah.

"Annyeong haseyo. Kyuhyun imnida" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Silahkan duduk Kyuhyun-ssi Sungmin-ssi" Kangta songsaengnim menyuruh mereka berdua duduk. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum duduk di kursi depan meja kepala sekolah.

"Jadi kau pindahan dari Jepang Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Ne" Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kau pernah lompat kelas dua kali saat sekolah di Jepang dan prestasimu sungguh hebat Kyuhyun-ssi, kau meraih banyak penghargaan. Sayang orangtuamu menginginkan kau masuk kelas 2-B yang juga kelas Sungmin-ssi. Kalau kau kupindahkan ke kelas 2-A apa kau bersedia?" Kata Kangta songsaengnim yang ingin memasukkan Kyuhyun kekelas 2A, kelas unggulan di Sapphire High School.

"Maaf mungkin saya tidak bisa" Kata Kyuhyun sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin yang kelihatan tak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu.

'Kalau aku menyetujuinya pasti eomma akan memutilasiku' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, Sungmin-ssi tolong kau antar Kyuhyun-ssi. Kebetulan kalian juga satu kelas"

"Ne, saya pamit dulu Songsaengnim" Pamit Sungmin, lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mulai berjalan melewati koridor sekolah yang sepi karena jam pelajaran memang sudah dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Suasana canggung kembali terasa menyelimuti duo sejoli itu, mereka memang menjadi canggung satu sama lain setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

FLASHBACK

Merasa tidurnya teganggu dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamarnya, Kyuhyun terpaksa membuka matanya. Kyuhyun ingat ia harus mulai sekolah lagi hari ini. Namun beberap saat kemudian Kyuhyun merasa terkejut melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi menyadari tangannya yang melingkar indah di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun eoh?" Tanya Sungmin ketus. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Kk...kau.." Kata Kyuhyun terbata melihat wajah Sungmin yang hanya lima sentimeter dari wajahnya.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Kata Sungmin, refleks Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Ak...aku mandi dulu" Kyuhyun beranjak ke kamar mandi karena merasa canggung pada Sungmin.

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju lantai dua, ruang kelas 2 memang ada di lantai dua. Merasa kecanggungan semakin menyelimuti mereka, Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Apa masih jauh?" Kyuhyun mulai berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, kita sampai setelah melewati tangga ini" Kata Sungmin singkat.

"Oh..."

T.B.C

Hehehe...

Mian for typo dan ketidak jelasan tulisan...

Ming berterimakasih banget buat readerdeul yang memberikan respon dan kritikannya...

Cheongmal Gomawo^^

Mian ming baru update soalnya ming harus fokus ke UAS kemarin... Perjuangan yang pannjang readerdeul*curhat

Mian kalau ming gak bisa bales review readerdeul semua (m_ _m) *bow

Sekali lagi Gomawo...

Annyeong...


	5. Chapter 4

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to SM Entertinment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Review

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan menuju lantai dua, ruang kelas 2 memang ada di lantai dua. Merasa kecanggungan semakin menyelimuti mereka, Kyuhyun membuka suaranya.

"Apa masih jauh?" Kyuhyun mulai berbasa-basi.

"Tidak, kita sampai setelah melewati tangga ini" Kata Sungmin singkat.

"Oh..."

Chapter 4

Di kantin sekolah yang terlihat cukup ramai terdapat seorang yeoja dan tiga namja manis. Mereka adalah Sungmin, Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Sunkyu. Ryeowook dan Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk adalah sahabat dari Sungmin dan Sunkyu. Sedangkan Sunkyu atau Sunny sendiri adalah adik sepupu Sungmin. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan senang. Mereka tertawa bersama, ah bukan maksudnya menertawakan Sungmin.

"Hahahahaha..." Eunhyuk tertawa sangat keras hingga membuat seisi kantin menoleh padanya.

"Hyukie oppa berhentilah tertawa, kasihan kan Sungmin oppa" Ucap Sunny melihat Sungmin yang mengunyah sandwich nya dengan cemberut karena ditertawakan.

"Haha, habisnya nasibmu sial sekali Ming. Setelah kena guyuran air jalanan ternyata orang yang membuatmu basah itu calon tunanganmu sendiri dan sekarang kau harus tinggal dengannya. Parahnya lagi dia itu seorang namja. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau itu straight? HAHAHA" Tawa Eunhyuk makin menggelegar.

"Yaa, bisakah kau diam? Ish...tak bisakah kalian membantuku memperbaiki nilai mmatematikaku? Jebal... Aku tak mau tinggal dengannya... Dia terlalu menakutkan" Rengek Sungmin. 'Menakutkan kalau nanti dia bisa membuatku serangan jantung karena tidur dengannya tiap hari' Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi kan aku masih kelas satu" Kata Sunny merasa bersalah.

"Iya, aku dan Sunny kan masih kelas satu" Kata Ryeowook membenarkan.

"Hufftt... Aku lupa tentang itu, gwenchana" Kata Sungmin tersenyum miris.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap belajar dengan Kyumu itu Ming. Bukankah dia itu pemenang olimpiade matematika nasional dan se-Asia? Kyumu itu pasti bisa membuatmu pintar" Ucap Eunhyuk enteng.

"Shireo, kalau dia yang mengajari bisa-bisa aku makin bodoh karena kepalaku terus dipukuli dan bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya 'Kyumu'? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku"

"Arasseo, tapi tetap saja kita tak bisa membantumu. Kau tau sendiri kan pengetahuanku tentang matematika lebih parah darimu?" Kata Eunhyuk, Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah begitupula Ryeowook dan Sunny.

TRINGGGGG(Anggap bohlam lampu menyala)

"Oppa kenapa tidak minta tolong Siwon oppa saja?" Kata Sunny tiba-tiba.

"Siwon? Maksudnya Siwon ketua OSIS?" Tanya Eunhyuk, Sunny mengangguk.

"Eummm, bukankah dia dekat denganmu oppa?" Tanya Sunny pada Sungmin, yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Tapi bukankah sebagai ketua OSIS dia sangat sibuk? Apa dia sempat mengajari Sungmin? Lagian dia itu sudah punya namjachingu, namanya kalau tidak salah Kim Kibum. Iya Kim Kibum, bendahara OSIS" Kata Eunhyuk semangat.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau Kim Kibum itu pernah membuat Kevin kelas 1-D diopname selama satu minggu hanya karena Siwon mengantar si Kevin itu pulang, hiiii menyeramkan" Kata Ryeowook bergidik ngeri.

"Jadi dia punya pacar yang pencemburu ya? Sayang sekali" Kata Sunny menyayangkan.

"Kalau Jungmo sunbae bagaimana?" Kata Ryeowook mengusulkan sunbaenya.

"Dia sudah mau ujian Hyukie, aku tak mau merepotkannya" Kata Sungmin sambil meminum jus strawberry milik Eunhyuk.

"Hei itu jusku" Eunhyuk merebut kembali jusnya yang baru diminum sedikit oleh Sungmin.

'Dasar pelit' Cibir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau Hyorin? Hyorin anak kelas 2-A? Bukankah kalian sangat dekat?" Kata Eunhyuk.

"Iya benar juga, kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku? Gomawo Hyukie, kau memang teman yang bisa diandalkan" Kata Sungmin riang memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dan menggoyangkannya sesekali.

"Hei oppa apa kau tak takut Donghae oppa marah kalau kau memeluk Hyukie oppa?" Sunny berusaha mengingatkan Sungmin tentang Donghae, namjachingu Eunhyuk yang sangat over protektive. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela.

"Baiklah, daripada Donghae marah-marah tidak jelas" Kata Sungmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang terus melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Sungmin POV

Huft, menyesal aku cerita masalahku ini pada sahabat-sahabatku. Bukannya membantu mereka malah menertawakanku. Tapi tak apa-apalah, aku jadi sedikit lega bisa menceritakan masalahku pada mereka. Jujur, daritadi aku merasa seperti sedang diperhatikan. Aku mencari ke segala penjuru kantin tapi aku tak dapat memastikan karena kantin ini cukup ramai. Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Memang berapa lama hukuman yang diberikan Kangin ahjussi hingga kau uring-uringan begini hyung?" Tanya Ryeowook, dia yang paling muda di antara kami.

"Sampai ujian kenaikan kelas" Jawabku lirih. Ujian kenaikan tiga bulan lagi, itu artinya aku harus bersabar tinggal di tempat Kyuhyun tiga bulan ini.

"Jadi kapan kau akan meminta Hyorin membantumu?" Tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Hyorin? Iya, aku harus menemuinya.

"Sekarang, sudah dulu ya. Bye..." Aku langsung meninggalkan sahabatku untuk menemui Hyorin, aku juga meninggalkan Hyukie karena dia beda kelas denganku. Letak kelas kami bersebrangan karena dia di kelas 2-E, dekat ruang kelas Sunny dan Ryeowook. Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan ruang kelas sih? Sebaiknya aku cepat mencari Hyorin sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Sekarang aku sudah sampai di depan ruang musik, setahuku Hyorin memang suka datang kemari untuk bernyanyi. Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku mendengar seseorang bernyanyi. Bukan, ini bukan Hyorin. Ini suara namja, aku tau itu. Perlahan aku mencoba membuka pintu ruang musik yang memang tak dikunci.

SUNGMIN POV END

Perlahan Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu ruang musik yang memang tak dikunci.

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo_

_Amudo uriga ireoke_

_Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo_

_Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo_

_Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

_Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie_

_Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla_

_Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul_

_Gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido_

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde_

_Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo_

_Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde..._

Sungmin hanya terpaku melihat seseorang yang kini masih menyanyikan lagu 7 years of love di dalam ruang musik itu.

'Suaranya indah sekali' Batin Sungmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Sungmin yang kini tengah asyik dengan acaranya 'mengintip orang bernyanyi' tak menyadari kalau Hyorin ada di dekatnya.

"Sungmin?" Tanya Hyorin yang kini berdiri bersama Sungmin di ambang pintu ruang musik. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sungmin menoleh.

"Oh, Hyorin"

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Hyorin sambil melihat ke arah dalam.

"Oh..eummm... Aku.. aku sedang mencarimu. Iya, aku sedang mencarimu" Kata Sungmin terbata.

"Mencariku? Kukira kau sedang melihat Kyuhyun latihan bernyanyi"

"Kyuhyun? Latihan?" Tanya Sungmin heran, Hyorin mengangguk.

"Ne, Kyuhyun. Bukankah kalian sekelas? Kau tau dia kan? Kyuhyun itu yang akan menjadi teman duetku di festival sekolah nanti" Hyorin menjelaskan dengan nada yang riang.

"Oh" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Sungmin saat ini.

"Oh ya, ada apa kau mencariku? " Tanya Hyorin penasaran.

"Ah, itu..em..aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Bolehkah?" Tanya Sungmin ragu.

"Hahaha, kapan sih aku bilang tak boleh padamu?" Kata Hyorin menggoda Sungmin.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, jadi apa masalahmu, hmm?" Tanya Hyorin.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku itu paling tak bisa pelajaran Matematika?" Kata Sungmin, Hyorin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku mau minta tolong agar kau mengajariku Matematika" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Bayarannya?" Goda Hyorin.

"Eh? Bayaran? Emm...mungkin kita bisa-" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong oleh Hyorin.

"Hahaha, kau menganggapnya serius? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku akan membantumu"

"Benarkah? Tanpa bayaran?" Tanya Sungmin girang, Hyrorin mengangguk girang.

"Uwaaa...Gomawo" Sungmin yang senang refleks memeluk tubuh langsing Hyorin dan memutar-mutarnya dengan riang. Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia. 'Akhirnya aku terbebas dari evil itu' Batinnya. Sungmin terus saja memeluk Hyorin hingga tak menyadari tatapan ganjil beberapa pasang mata yang melewati tempat itu.

"Ehm.." Suara deheman yang lumayan keras membuat Sungmin refleks melepas pelukannya. Sungmin sangat terkejut dan takut saat melihat Kyuhyunlah asal suara deheman itu.

'Kenapa aku merasa seperti ketahuan selingkuh ya?' Batin Sungmin.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin hanya diam menundukkan kepalanya merasa takut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyuhyun apa kau kenal Sungmin? Kalian sekelas kan?" Tanya Hyorin yang tak menyadari aura gelap dari kedua namja rupawan di depannya itu.

"Aku mau kekelas dulu, kau latihan sendiri saja. Annyeong" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah pergi begitu saja.

'Sombong sekali , huh' Batin Sungmin kesal.

"Jadi, kapan kita mulai belajar?" Tanya Hyorin.

"Ehm, setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin entah pada siapa.

"Bukankah tiap pulang sekolah kita harus ekstrakurikuler?"

"Ah, benar juga. Kalau setelah ekstrakurikuler?" Tanya Sungmin lagi. Hyorin mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Deal?" Sungmin tersenyum girang menyambut uluran tangan Hyorin.

"DEAL"

**2.30 PM Martial Art's Club Room, Sapphire High School**

Kini Sungmin berada di Martial Art's Club Room yang memang menjadi salah satu ekstrakurikuler terunggul di Sapphire High School. Sungmin yang menjadi wakil ketua dari Wu Yifan atau biasa dipanggil Kris, namja tampan dari China yang digilai para seantero sekolah, kini sedang mengawasi latihan para hoobae yang memang belum terlalu mahir bela diri.

"Perhatikan langkahmu, Tao!" Tegur Sungmin pada Tao, hoobaenya, sambil menahan badan Tao yang lebih besar. Tao hampir terpeleset karena menginjak ujung celananya yang memang terlalu besar. Tao tersenyum malu.

"Ne, Xiexie sunbae" Kata Tao dengan aksen China yang masih sangat kental. Sungmin tersenyum kecil dan berlalu mengawasi hoobaenya yang lain.

"Pastikan kalian mengikat dengan baik celana kalian agar tidak terinjak dan terpeleset" Teriak Sungmin lantang, Tao yang merasa disindir pun hanya menggerutu kecil.

-SKIP TIME-

**4.00 PM Library, Sapphire High School**

Jam sekolah dan jam ekskul sudah selesai namun kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu masih setia duduk manis di pojok ruangan perpustakaan Sapphire High School.

"Apa harus ditambah dulu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, koefisiennya dikalikan dulu baru di tambah" Kata Hyorin sambil menggoreskan pulpennya di atas kertas.

"Oh, bisa kau ulangi?" Pinta Sungmin.

"Kau masih tak mengerti?" Tanya Hyorin, agak shock rupanya. Bayangkan saja, sudah lima kali soal yang sama diulang tapi namja manis di depannya masih saja belum mengerti.

"Ne, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali" Kata Sungmin polos.

"Padahal kau pintar di semua pelajaran Min, tapi kenapa di matematika bodohmu tidak terampuni?"

"Yah, aku tidak bodoh. Hanya sedikit kurang pintar" Kata Sungmin membela diri.

"Huh? Bahasa apa itu? Kosakatamu bahkan sangat berantakan Min" Goda Hyorin.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan"

"Hahaha, jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda"

"Tidak lucu"

Drrt... Drrt...

Merasa seseorang mengirim pesan, Sungmin segera merogoh ponsel di saku celananya.

_From: Evil Kyu_

_Aku mau pulang. Dalam lima menit datang keparkiran atau kau kutinggal._

Sungmin mendengus sebal membaca pesan yang ternyata dari Kyuhyun.

"Hyorin-ah lain kali kita lanjutkan ya, aku harus segera pulang"

"Tapi kan..."

"Aku duluan, annyeong" Pamit Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Hyorin sendiri di perpustakaan setelah membereskan semua bukunya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang butuh sih" Kesal Hyorin karena ditinggal begitu saja oleh Sungmin. Sementara itu Sungmin dengan sekuat tenaga berlari menuju parkiran sekolah. Baru saja Sungmin keluar dari gedung sekolah yang memang sangat luas Kyuhyun mengirim pesan lagi.

_From: Evil Kyu_

_Kau terlambat. Ini sudah tujuh menit. Aku pulang duluan, bye~_

Setelah membaca pesan itu Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam.

'Kyuhyun pulang meninggalkanku? Aish, terpaksa naik bus. Eh?' Sepertinya Sungmin melupakan sesuatu.

"CHO KYUHYUN BABO... Aku lupa bawa dompet, ottokhe? YAKKK... CHO KYUHYUN... DASAR EVIL TENGIK TAK TAU DIRI" Maki Sungmin pada ponsel malangnya saat menyadari nasipnya yang sangat sial kali ini.

"Ah, ottokhe?" Gumam Sungmin.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Sempat terpikir untuk pulang saja ke rumahnya daripada pulang ke rumah Kyuhyun, namun nasip Sungmin memang sedang sial kali ini mengingat rumahnya bahkan lebih jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam berlalu namun Sungmin masih saja berjalan."Sebentar lagi pasti sampai" Gumam Sungmin bersemangat melewati kawasan Myeong-dong yang memang menjadi pusat perbelanjaan di Korea Selatan. Satu jam setelah melewati kawasan Myeong-dong Sungmin masih tetap berjalan. Awalnya Sungmin terlihat biasa saja, tetapi setelah satu setengah jam berjalan kaki membuatnya jengah juga.

"Awas saja kalau sudah sampai rumah akan aku patahkan leher bocah itu" Gumam Sungmin saat melihat jalan masuk ke kawasan perumahan elite tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

**7.30 PM Cho Hankyung's House**

"Aku pulang~" Salam Kyuhyun memasuki rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Tak disangka tiba-tiba Heechul sudah berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Eom...eomma..."

"Ne, uri Kyunie habis darimana hmm?"

"Itu...aku...emmm..." Melihat aura kegelapan disekeliling sang eomma membuat Kyuhyun ciut.

"Pergi ke game center dengan Minho?" Tebak Heechul tepat sasaran.

"Eomma kenapa bisa tau?"

"Apa sih yang eomma tidak tau hmm?" Gumam Heechul seraya menampilkan smirk andalannya. Oh God, semoga Kyuhyun selamat kali ini.

"Hehe, yasudah aku mau ke kamar dulu ne eomma" Kyuhyun sudah siap kabur dari hadapan Heechul, namun naas karena kerah kemejanya sudah lebih dulu disambar oleh sang eomma.

"Eits, mau kemana? "

"Mau ke kamar"

"No no no, kamu tolong dulu Sungmin di halaman belakang. Sepertinya dia sedang membakar sampah. Kau tau kan eomma tidak suka kalau nantinya asap-asap itu merusak kulit eomma"

"Ne~ Tapi kenapa harus bakar sampah, kan dibuang saja bisa"

"Kau cerewet sekali Cho. Cepat sana bantu Sungmin"

"Ne" Kata Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju halaman belakang, takut kalau nanti Heechul akan mengamuk kalau tidak dituruti.

Sementara itu kini Sungmin tengah tertawa nista sambil menyiram minyak tanah pada benda-benda kotak berwarna hitam yang kita ketahui bernama PS3, Nintendo dan banyak jenis kaset game.

"Yah, Lee Sungmin mau apa kau?" Baru saja Sungmin akan meyalakan korek api namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Oh Kyu, kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sungmin tersenyum manis-atau tersenyum sinis(?)

"Kau... mau kau apakan semua game milikku?"

"Oh semua game bodoh ini? Hahaha, sudah jelas kan. Aku disuruh Heechul eomma untuk membakarnya" Ucap Sungmin enteng.

"MWO? Wae?" Sungmin hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Molla, mungkin Heechul eomma kesal karena kau membuatku jalan kaki dari sekolah ke sini. Uh, kakiku jadi bengkak karena terlalu lama berjalan" Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar curhatan Sungmin.

"Sudah ya, kau menggangguku saja" Kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun makin panik melihat korek api yang berada di tangan Sungmin kini sudah menyala.

Cklek...

Buarrr (?) Sungmin melempar korek apinya ke perangkat game yang sudah ia siram dengan minyak tanah sebelumnya.

"ANDWAEEE..." Kini musnah sudah semua kekasih Kyuhyun dilahap habis oleh api. Kyuhyun hanya memandang nanar semua barang berharganya yang hangus terbakar.

"Andawe...Hiks... Pacar-pacarku..." Ratap Kyuhyun sedih membuat Sungmin ingin muntah saja.

"Kyu...mian... Tadi tanganku licin, jadi koreknya terlepas. Aku turut berduka cita" Ucap Sungmin 'sok' memberi simpati pada Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya Kyu, tolong nanti kau matikan apinya. Itu aku sudah siapkan airnya, sekarang aku mau membantu eomma menyiapkan makan malam" Perintah Sungmin seraya pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengais puing-puing sisa game portable miliknya.

"Tenang sayang, kau pasti akan masuk surga karena telah menderita seperti ini.. Hiks..." Ucap Kyuhyun sedih seraya memeluk puing-puing perangkat game miliknya. Oh, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mulai tidak waras. Semoga saja tidak terjadi.

Setelah aksi brutal(?) yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin pada semua game portable Kyuhyun, kini semua anggota keluarga Cho dan juga Sungmin tengah menikmati makan malam. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun saja yang tidak menikmati makan malamnya, hantinya terasa hampa saat ini.

"Kyu cepat habiskan makananmu, jangan diaduk-aduk begitu" Omel Heechul melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang merajuk.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, Heecul dan Hankyung yang hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkesan kekanakan.

"Dia kenapa yeobo?" Tanya Hankyung, Heechul hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Molla, mungkin sedang datang bulan" Jawab Heechul asal. Hankyung terkekeh mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Pantas anak kita sifatnya seperti itu" Gumam Hankyung.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada" Ucap Hankyung kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

T.B.C

ANNYEONG...

Hehe, mingki update lama banget... Mian...

Ini chapter ming perbaiki sedikit... kemarin ming salah publish,,hehe...

Makasi buat readerdeul yang sudah review dan baca ff ini ^^

Cheongmal Gomawo *bow

Gomawo buat...

ChoJhiMin,JOYmin137,JOYeerrElpeu ,137Line,ayachi casey,Ragil P,hana ryeong9 ,Kyurin Minnie,maria8,DANHOBAKMING1,reaRelf,dincubie,ammyi kmubmik, ,Cho Miku,Fariny,reva kyuminelf dan reader anonim yang sudah review ^^

Mian mingki belum sempat balas review readerdeul, ming cuma bisa bilang gomawo^^

m(^o^)m


	6. Chapter 5

Author: MingkiHa

Cast: Sungmin, Kyuhyun, other cast

Disclaimer : Super Junior belong to SM Entertinment –and author

Summary: Sungmin yang harus menikah dengan Kyuhyun karena 'terpaksa' menuruti permintaan orangtua mereka. Apakah mereka akan saling mencintai?

Review

"Kyu cepat habiskan makananmu, jangan diaduk-aduk begitu" Omel Heechul melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang merajuk.

"Aku sudah selesai" Ucap Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin, Heecul dan Hankyung yang hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkesan kekanakan.

"Dia kenapa yeobo?" Tanya Hankyung, Heechul hanya tersenyum manis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Molla, mungkin sedang datang bulan" Jawab Heechul asal. Hankyung terkekeh mendengar jawaban istrinya.

"Pantas anak kita sifatnya seperti itu" Gumam Hankyung.

"Ne? Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada" Ucap Hankyung kembali menikmati makan malamnya.

Chapter 5

Sungmin POV

Kyunhyun sepertinya sangat marah padaku. Jelas saja dia marah karena aku sudah membakar semua koleksi game berharga miliknya. Sebenarnya aku tak tega melakukannya, tapi Heechul eomma memaksaku melalukannya. Aish, bagaimana ini? Aku jadi serba salah. Kyuhyun mianhae, nanti kalau aku sudah bekerja pasti akan kuganti semuanya. Mungkin 5 atau 6 tahun lagi.

"Min? Sungmin?" Suara Heechul eomma membuatku sedikit tersentak, aish aku melamun ternyata.

"Ne?" Gumamku. Heechul eomma tersenyum manis menatapku, sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkannya?

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Heechul eomma. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aniya, gwaenchaseumnida. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak pada Kyuhyun, dia pasti marah eomma"

"Aigoo, tak usah dipikirkan bocah itu. Biarkan saja" Heechul eomma berbicara seperti tanpa beban.

"Ne, aku ke kamar dulu. Selamat malam eomma-appa" Pamitku. Aku harus minta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

SUNGMIN POV END

Sungmin berjalan menuju kamarnya-Kyuhyun juga, sedikit takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun masih sangat marah padanya. Dengan segenap keberaniannya Sungmin membuka pintu kamar perlahan dan menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam sana-ingat hanya kepala saja.

"Sedang apa kau?" Sungmin menatap horor sosok yang kini tengah berdiri angkuh di depannya, kedua gigi kelincinya mengerat gigi bagian bawahnya menampilkan cengiran tanpa dosa seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Tidak ada" Ucap Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih tak bergerak dari posisinya, begitupula Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau betingkah seperti orang bodoh huh?" Perkataan Kyuhyun yang tidak disaring itu membuat Sungmin geram. Ingin rasanya Sungmin memukul kepala manusia evil di depannya ini. Sungmin segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang kesal pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau... masih marah?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Sudah jelas kan aku sedang marah? Jelas-jelas kau merusak segalanya dalam hidupku dan kau bertanya apa aku marah?" Ucapan Kyuhyun memang terkesan datar, tapi cukup membuat Sungmin merasa takut.

"Mianhae" Ucap Sungmin menyesal karena kali ini dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Sudahlah, kau mau apa?" Dengan cengiran khasnya Sungmin merangsek masuk ke kamar itu.

"Aku sangat ngantuk dan lelah Kyu. Kau tak tau aku berjalan selama hampir dua jam dari sekolah? Ugh, rasanya jari-jari kakiku sudah mau copot saja"

"Benarkah?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan cukup membuat Kyuhyun merasa serba salah. Sungmin berjalan menuju sofa ruangan itu dan merebahkan dirinya di sana.

"Hei, jangan tidur di sana. Nanti kau makin pegal"

"Eh? Lalu aku harus tidur di mana?" Pertanyaan yang cukup bodoh terlontar begitu saja. Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di ranjangnya menepuk ruang kosong si sebelah kirinya.

"Kau pikir eomma akan membiarkanku hidup kalau tau kau tidur di sofa? Cepatlah kemari" Sungmin nampak ragu dengan tawaran Kyuhyun, namun tetap melangkah dan berbaring di sisi ranjang yang masih kosong. Gugup, itulah yang dirasakan keduanya.

"Itu..."

"Aku..."

Hening. Keduanya kaget saat berbicara hampir bersamaan. Kali ini bukan hanya perasaan gugup tapi juga kaku di antara keduanya.

"Kau duluan" Ucap Sungmin yang hanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Kau saja"

"Eummm... Mianhae, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal itu pada semua koleksimu" Ucap Sungmin menyesal.

"Gwaenchana. Aku masih punya PSP dan beberapa gamebox"

"Kau tidak marah?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah-marah?"

"Molla" Gumam Sungmin tak berani menatap wajah orang disampingnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan.

"Mianhae, seharusnya kau yang marah padaku karena harus membuatmu jalan kaki"

"Eumm" Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jadi, kita impas?" Tanya Sungmin polos menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tulus dan anggukan kecil. Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa hening kembali tercipta, namun kali ini bukan karena kegugupan melainkan suasana hening yang terasa hangat.

"Kyu" Gumam Sungmin masih memandang langit-langit. Kyuhyun menatapnya sebentar lalu ikut memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Hmm? Waeyo?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mau menerima perjodohan ini? Apa karena Heechul eomma dan eommaku? Apa kalau kau dijodohkan dengan orang lain kau juga akan menerima?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

"Wae? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kalau semuanya benar, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah. Aku hanya mau menerima perjodohan ini kalau hubungan kita memang sudah jelas. Bukan saling benci dan berdebat seperti ini"

"Apa ada yang salah kalau tetap seperti ini?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, aku ingin menjadi seperti eomma. Beliau adalah istri dan eomma yang sempurna. Memiliki cinta dari appa dan mencintai appa. Aku tak mau hidup dengan seseorang yang tanpa cinta"

"Kau mau mencoba?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Mencoba untuk saling menerima. Kau berusaha menyukaiku dan sebaliknya. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, tapi aku juga tau kau tak sanggup menolak permintaan Leeteuk eomma"

"Apa harus?" Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Harus. Cobalah mencintaiku mulai dari sekarang. Aku juga akan berusaha"

"Baiklah"

Keduanya kembali terdiam ketika Sungmin mengucapkan sebuah kata. Mereka menatap langit-langit kamar seolah-olah ada yang sangat menarik di sana, pikiran mereka melayang entah ke mana hingga waktu membawa mereka menuju dunia mimpi.

~(^o^)~ ~(^o^)~

Kyuhyun sudah terbangun dari tidurnya sejak satu jam lalu, tumben namja jangkung itu membuka matanya bahkan saat matahari masih malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Kyuhyun sekarang masih berada di atas kasurnya, kegiatannya dari satu jam yang lalu adalah bermain PSP kesayangannya dengan posisi duduk di kepala ranjang. Tidak juga sih, karena Kyuhyun sempat memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tertidur cukup lama. Raut wajah Sungmin ketika tidur membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau namja manis itu benar-benar sangat lelah, tak tega juga kalau harus membangunkannya hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan berperang dengan lawan-lawannya di PSP.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun...Sungmin... Cepat bangun, jangan sampai terlambat" Heechul mengetuk pintu kamar Kyumin untuk membangunkan anak dan calon menantunya, sepertinya mereka sama-sama susah dibangunkan namun kali ini beda karena Kyuhyun sudah bangun sejak tadi. Kyuhyun tidak menggubris eommanya di luar kamar sana, jemari kurusnya masih terus menekan acak tombol-tombol PSP miliknya.

"Ne eomma~" Kyuhyun mem-pause gamenya ketika menyadari sebuah suara menyahuti perkataan eommanya. Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat Sungmin yang masih setia memejamkan matanya.

"Cepatlah mandi Min, jangan lupa bangunkan Kyuhyun nanti kalian terlambat ke sekolah" Ucap Heechul dari luar, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin mengangguk kecil walau matanya masih terpejam erat. Mengundang kikikan geli dari Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ne~" Ucap Sungmin malas. Tangan kanannya terjulur ke samping, menepuk-nepuk kaki Kyuhyun-yg dikira Sungmin sebagai perut Kyuhyun.

"Bangunlah pemalas, sudah pagi" Gumam Sungmin tak jelas membuat Kyuhyun terkikik lagi.

'Siapa sebenarnya yang malas eoh?' Batin Kyuhyun. Sungmin itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk sedangkan Kyuhyun masih setia menatap gerak-gerik namja manis. Masih dengan mata terpejam erat Sungmin melangkah dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi. Sesekali Sungmin terantuk pinggiran kasur ataupun sofa di kamar itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dengan senyum jahil di wajah tampannya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Sungmin meraba-raba dinding sekitarnya, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diputar.

Krieettt...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menyadari kalau Kyuhyun juga ikut masuk. Kyuhyun meraih sikat gigi milik Sungmin dan menuangkan pasta gigi di atasnya dengan segera. Tangan Kyuhyun terjulur meraih tangan Sungmin lalu meyerahkan sikat gigi itu pada Sungmin dan voila! Sungmin menerima sikat gigi itu dan langsung menyikat giginya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam Sungmin tetap menggosok deretan giginya yang terlihat seperti gigi kelinci itu. Namja itu bersyukur tidak perlu repot meraba-raba tembok karena sudah ada yang membantunya.

Tunggu sebentar !

Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Sikat gigi dengan pasta gigi? Sungmin? Menyikat gigi? Membantu? Berarti...

Sungmin melebarkan matanya yang tadinya terpejam erat begitu menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres. Ada seseorang selain dirinya di kamar mandi, begitulah yang dapat disimpulkan namja manis itu setelah memproses apa yang terjadi. Pandangannya berputas sembilan puluh derajat ke arak kiri. Tubuh namja cantik itu tersentak kaget menyadari seseorang dengan tinggi menjulang, wajah putih pucat dan senyum jahil kini telah berdiri di samping kiri Sungmin. Sungmin mengelus dadanya pelan menyadari yang dilihatnya bukan makhluk astral melainkan seorang Kyuhyun. Eh tunggu dulu, bukankah Kyuhyun juga seorang makhluk astral? Ah, lupakan.

"K..kau..AP-mmpphhh" Kyuhyun segera membekap bibir mungil milik Sungmin saat menyadari namja manis itu akan berteriak tak jelas seperti kemarin. Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk tidak ribut.

"Jangan berteriak Minie-ah, ini masih pagi. Aku ke sini hanya membantumu karena kau terus saja berjalan sambil tidur. Aku akan keluar" Ucap Kyuhyun lalu melepas bekapannya(?) lalu segera meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri di kamar mandi. Sungmin tampak terdiam mencerna setiap kejadian yang barusan di alaminya.

'Minie-ah? Ugh, tumben sekali dia memanggil namaku begitu manis' Sungmin membatin, terlihat semburat merah samar di sekitar pipinya. Sungmin segera mandi dengan tergesa, tak mau membuang waktu.

SKIP TIME

Kini Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah duduk rapi di depan meja makan, menunggu Mrs. Cho a.k.a Cho Heechul selesai menata beberapa hidangan hangat untuk sarapan. Hankyung terlihat baru datang langsung mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan. Hankyung mengambil koran paginya dan membacanya sambil sesekali menyeruput teh hitam yang telah dibuatkan Heechul, kebiasaan tiap pagi hari.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita sarapan" Ucap Heechul setelah meletakkan piring berisi telur dadar ke atas meja. Keluarga kecil itu makann dalam diam, tak ada satupun berniat menginterupsi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Aku sudah selesai" Gumam Kyuhyun menjauhkan piringnya yang sudah kosong.

"Aku juga" Gumam Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun menyambar tasnya yang berada di lantai dan segera berdiri diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Kami berangkat dulu, eomma-appa" Ucap Kyuhyun hendak melangkah keluar namun gerakannya diinterupi oleh suara Heechul.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Eomma ada sesuatu" Ucap Heechul cepat. Diraihnya dua buah kotak bekal yang masing-masing berwarana biru dan merah muda lalu diserahkannya pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ini, eomma buatkan bekal untuk kalian. Kau pasti tak akan mau makan di kantin nantinya Cho Kyuhyun. Habiskan bekal itu dan Sungmin bisa menemanimu makan bekalnya" Ucap Heechul.

"Kyuhyun tidak makan di kantin?" Tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Hanya tak suka suasananya. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat. Nanti kita telat" Ucap Kyuhyun malas. Segera mereka melesat menuju sekolah setelah sebelumnya Sungmin berpamitan pada orangtua Kyuhyun.

~(^o^)~ ~(^o^)~

Bel Sapphire High School istirahat berbunyi, menandakan muridnya boleh melepas lelah setelah menerima pelajaran hari ini. Para siswa maupun siswi sebagian besar melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju kantin hanya untuk sekedar mengganjal perut mereka yang sudah berteriak minta diisi. Sebagian kecil ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan sekolah, bermain basket di lapangan, duduk-duduk di taman ataupun hana sekedar berdiam diri di kelas seperti yang sedang dilakukan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sungmin terlihat sibuk menyalin pelajaran Jang seonsaengnim yang ada di papan tulis ke dalam bukunya sedangkan Kyuhyun sibuk membunuh monster-monster berdarah hijau yang ada di PSP miliknya. Bersyukurlah Heechul eomma tak membakar PSP mu Kyu, setidaknya kini kau bisa bermain game lagi.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya pada kelas yang sudah sepi, sepertinya sudah istirahat. Sungmin menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang masih betah bermain PSP di tempat duduknya, dua meja dibelakangnya. Sungmin segera meraih kotak bekal berwarna merah muda pemberian Heechul tadi lalu dengan ragu-ragu mendatangi tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Panggil Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun tak brgeming, sepertinya namja itu tak mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun" Panggil Sungmin lagi dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi, membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini sedang duduk di depannya dengan kotak bekal ditangannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin hanya nyengir tak jelas.

"Maukah menemaniku makan? Aku malas ke kantin hari ini" Ucap Sungmin.

"Baiklah, lagipula tak menyenangkan kalau makan bekal seorang diri" Ucap Kyuhyun, namja itu mengambil kotak bekal yang tadi eommanya berikan. Dua anak manusia itu mulai makan dalam diam. Mereka sudah diajarkan untuk bersikap sopan ketika makan sejak kecil, termasuk tidak berbicara saat kau sedang makan.

"Aku selesai"Gumam Kyuhyun hendak menutup bekalnya, namun Sungmin segera menginterupsi.

"Makan sayurnya juga Kyu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menutup kotak bekalnya. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku benci sayur"

"Tapi kau tak boleh membuang-buang makanan Kyu. Itu tidak baik" Ucap Sungmin bijak. Kyuhyun merengut mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terdengar sama dengan ceramahan eommanya-Heechul.

"Yasudah, kau sendiri saja yang habiskan. Aku membenci benda hijau ini, jadi aku tak mau memakannya"

"Aku sudah kenyang harunya kau makan banyak sayur Kyuhyun. Lihatlah kulit pucatmu yang tak bersinar itu. Lalu jerawat yang bertebaran dan bibir pecah-pecah itu. Kau seperti orang sakit tau. Pantas saja kau terlihat sangat suram, ternyata kau tak pernah makan sayur" Ucap Sungmin.

"Aku memang membenci benda ini, wajarkan aku tak mau menyentuhnya"

"Memang benar sih, tapi apa kau tak memikirkan perasaan orang yang menanam sayur-sayur itu? Mereka itu berpanas-panasan menanam benih sayur, lalu tiap hari tanpa kenal lelah meyirami mereka dengan sepenuh hati. Setelah itu mereka memanen sayur-sayur itu dan menjualnya pada pengepul. Lalu pengepul menjualnya ke supermarket, tak lupa dengan supir truk yang pasti juga lelah karena mengantar sayur-sayur itu dari desa yang jauh ke kota besar seperti di Seoul ini. Sekarang kau bilang tak mau makan sayur? Apa pengorbanan orang-orang itu tak cukup membuatmu menelan sayuran itu?" Kyuhyun ternganga mendengar perkataan ajaib Sungmin. Darimana namja itu belajar berceramah? Ah, ini pasti dari Heechul-eomma mendesah pelan ketika menyadari Sungmin tak akan berhenti sebelum dia memakan benda bernama sayuran itu. Dengan sekali teguk sayur-sayur itu sudah berada di dalam perut Kyuhyun, namja itu tak perlu repot-repot mengunyah benda pahit yang aneh itu, lebih baik langsung ditelan.

"Puas?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin. Sungmin tersenyum senang dan mengangguk kecil.

"Eumm... Kau harus belajar memakan sayuran Kyu karena aku jamin tiap hari akan ada menu itu dalam bekal makan siangmu"

"Haruskah?" Tanya Kyuhyun enggan. Menatap Sungmin yang terlihat begitu yakin membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Tidak mau. Kenapa kau niat sekali sih?" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Molla, aku juga tidak tau" Gumam Sungmin bingung terlebih pada dirinya sendiri yang belakangan ini kelihatannya sangat suka merecoki Kyuhyun. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan benda kotak persegi panjang bernama PSP dari kantong Kyuhyun terhanyut dalam dunianya sendiri, membuat Sungmin merengut tak suka. Bukannya apa-apa tapi Sungmin sangat benci diabaikan, ingat baik-baik DIABAIKAN dan sekarang situasinya sedang seperti itu.

"Kyuhyun" Panggil Sungmin pelan, tanpa menengok Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Hmm"

"Cho Kyuhyun" Sedikit lebih keras, Sungmin mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun lagi. Namun kali ini lebih parah karena tak ada balasan yang keluar.

"..."

"KYUHYUN" Sungmin dengan kesal menggebrak meja milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap horor Sungmin yang masih berada di depannya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Melihat wajak bodoh pemuda Cho itu membuat Sungmin mendengus sebal. Segera namja manis itu meraih kotak bekalnya dan beralih meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju mejanya sendiri. Sungmin hanya meletakkan kotak bekalnya di atas mejanya begitu saja, lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas yang masih sangat sepi itu tanpa kata-kata.

T.B.C

Aduh,, Aku jadi lama banget update,, maaf ya readerdeul...

Aku sempet bingung karena baru nyadar kalo di summary aku nulis kyumin bakal ada nikahnya tp ampe sekarang aja belom nikah tuh -_-"

Maaf buat semua karena ini ff update nya kayak tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran.. maklum.. aku seringnya moodswing kalo mw nulis*curhat

readerdeul: urusan gue gitu(?)

Hahaha, makasi buat yang review tulisan abal-abal ini...

Kalo sudi mampir, monggo dibaca.. kalo alergi juga silahkan go away... sy gak ngelarang kok,, asal jangan bikin ribut dan marah-marah kalo ga terima ama jalan ceritanya, tapi kritikan tetap saya terima kok :3

Kalo typo maaf juga yah,,, aku kalo mw nulis ga pernah ngebaca ulang... so, kalo typo mohon dimaklumi...

WOOKIEH, cukup sekian... Kalo udah baca, **REVIEW JUSEYO :3**


End file.
